


Fix You

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Winning Over Hearts [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Death, Ed is dead for the moment, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Maybe not unrequited love, Oswald is really in love, Possibly named after the Coldplay song?, Post 4x22, an attempt at least, and angry, oswald is sad, short and not sweet, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Oswald sees his greatest nightmare come true.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says "Ed didn't die! I saw them breathing in the Strange scene!" I'm going to say my peace. In an interview with Stephens it said, "fatally stabbing" so they are dead. It's really hard for actors to not breathe during those scenes.

If Oswald were to say he didn’t see this coming, he’d be lying. He expected it before they even became a twisted pairing. Ed was a _killer._ A cold-hearted, selfish one in fact. Lee on the other hand? A doctor with a Robin Hood complex. Ed dug himself into a hole with the way he fawned over her, became her sidekick, and allowed her to shape him. Oswald _knew_ that once Ed realized the hole he was in, he would go to the only solution he knew when it came to the people he loved. _Murder._

 

In reality, it doesn’t matter that he expected it to end terribly because the thing is, he _never_ imagined he’d see Ed lying on the splintering wooden floor in a pool of his own blood. Ed was never supposed to die in Gotham, Oswald would _always_ make sure of that. He saved him from Arkham. He saved him from Butch. He saved him by putting him in that block of ice, a hard decision truthfully. He saved him from Sofia’s men at the docks. Can he count that he saved Ed when he stopped Jerome’s plans too? Yet, Oswald didn’t see this coming which means that when Ed needed him he wasn’t there. The first time he’s _ever_ missed Ed’s nonexistent cry for help.

 

If he knew, he would have come sooner. The day went by too fast and _truly_ believed Ed was going to be okay. But now, even with the relief of completing his revenge, it feels worthless now. He thought that his life would have a little bit of comfort without his mother if he had Ed. There’s no comfort anymore. No man to glisten and glitter all over Gotham City. No man to piss him off with his outrageous plans or believes. No man to make Oswald feel a bit… warm inside. He felt it too when he walked into the room, the warmth leaving his body and being replaced with coldness and despair.

 

Oswald doesn’t allow himself to make a noise as he drops down to his knees beside Ed. If he did, he was sure the crying would begin. The lukewarm blood seeps into his pants which only creates another reminder of the tragedy he has to face. He’s _sick_ of tragedies.

 

With a small, forced smile he brings his hand to cup Ed’s face and turn it towards him. His skin is cold and his eyes are dead. There’s no more spark or glint or excitement from them anymore. Simply a deep shade of brown staring back at him without expression. It’s _wrong._ Edward Nygma  _needs_ expression.

 

“Oh, Ed…” He whispers to himself, finally feeling the tears flow from his eyes.

 

He changes his position, ignoring the slight pain in his knee to cradle Ed’s head properly. He hopes it isn’t inappropriate to caress his face as he cries. It didn’t matter that Ed wasn’t his, he just needed him alive. To know that out there somewhere Ed was prancing about and having fun with his riddles. He almost smiles at the thought.

 

Oswald doesn’t even know why he’s here. The thrill of getting back at Tabitha threw him into a daze, making him think that Ed would want to hear about it. And, honestly, Ed would enjoy it. The event would be a flash to the past. The time where everything was easier and it was them. Them against the GCPD. Them against Jim Gordon. Them against that goddam _world_ for thinking it was okay to hurt them their entire lives.

 

And that’s when it hits him. As he cries over Ed’s dead body, holding him close and continuing to apologize. Apologizing for not trying harder, abandoning him, being too late. _Hugo Strange._ The man who cured Butch. The man who brought Galavan and Fish back to life. He was his only hope. He doesn’t care if Ed comes back with four arms, it would be preferred if Ed was not altered though, he merely needs to see Ed’s eyes contain a spark. To see him make his stupid, ~~endearing~~ hand gestures again. To see Ed say riddles at the worst possible times because that’s the only way he knows how to communicate. He wants _Ed_ back.

 

“I’m going to fix you, Ed,” He chokes out, stopping his caress to rub his thumb over his cheekbone. “You can keep making stupid choices and robbing banks, I need you back that’s all.”

 

He hates that how wrapped up he is with this man. That he makes promises to his dead body. That he loves him so much he’ll let Ed break his heart every day without even knowing.

 

Oswald tries to collect himself, knowing that he’s going to have to call his people in. He’ll continue his cry later when he’s all alone in his giant mansion. When he has everything, yet no one to share it with. Ed and him would have made the most peculiar, powerful Kings if Ed ever let him have the chance. Or, a second chance.

 

As he goes to pull out his phone, one hand still holding his Ed, he glances at the second body. Thank God Ed managed to get the knife in her. He’s tempted to mutilate it. It doesn’t matter if Ed was going to stab her first, or did achieve to stab her first. What mattered is that she hurt Ed. Hurt his one and only who even though he’s a terrible pain, should never be hurt. Ed doesn’t _deserve_ to be played and manipulated. Oswald did it once before, unintentionally, but this _woman_ planned it from the start. And, this would _not_ do.

 

Yet, when he makes the call he hears himself telling his men to take Dr. Leslie Thompkins as well. He doesn’t know why. She’s useful perhaps? Oswald needs his own chance to do his worst against her? Or, he’s so in love he’s willing to save Ed’s “love” to keep him happy.

 

Oswald doesn’t believe Ed knows what _real_ happiness is. It breaks his heart to think about. For his love to think that he’s merely good enough for the bad kind of love. Love that takes, but doesn’t give.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and lame, but I really wanted to do it.
> 
>  
> 
> Oswald. :'(


End file.
